Jumper
Ice is a slim gray tom with amber eyes.Revealed in The Darkest Hour, page 292 History In the Field Guide Series Secrets of the Clans :Ice is born as a kit, named Jumper, in BloodClan, along with Barley, Hoot (who later becomes Snake), and Violet. Their mother throws him and his littermates out of her den at twelve moons old, on the orders of Scourge, BloodClan's leader. As predicted by Barley, he and Hoot find Bone and try to become members of Scourge's guard. Both brothers admire strength and power, and want some. When Barley runs into them on a patrol of Scourge's den, Barely notices their cold, hard eyes that didn't exist when they were kits. They also wear tooth-studded collars. Jumper's name is now Ice and Hoot's is Snake. :When Barley returns from meeting Fuzz, Violet is caught living with Barley. Ice and Snake emerge from the darkness, ready to kill her. When Barley asks to fight in her place and Scourge refuses, Ice and Snake stalk up to Violet - while Barely is pinned down by Bone - and attack her brutally, leaving her to die. They are last seen licking the blood off their paws and disappear into the shadows. In the Original Series ''The Darkest Hour :He and Snake fight with Barley and Ravenpaw during the battle with LionClan and BloodClan. One of the brothers remembers Barley, and accuses him of not having enough courage to stay, but Barley replies that he had the courage to leave and fights them off with Ravenpaw's help. They force the two gray toms into the bushes. Ice and Snake later flee, not to be seen again after the BloodClan and LionClan battle. In the Ravenpaw's Path Series A Clan in Need :Barley sleeps at the Moonstone and has a dream about Ice and Snake attacking Violet in front of him. Later, outside of the dream, Barley meets Ice and Snake who claim that they are the new leaders of BloodClan. When Violet tries to tell them that she is his sister, Ice claims that she is just pretending to do so for her own protection. He then remembers the "lesson" he and Snake taught them, and orders a battle. After the battle with ThunderClan, he, along with Snake, allow Violet and Barley to talk to them, and Barley and Violet attack their brothers. Ice begs for Barely to spare him, blaming his minions for the stolen ThunderClan prey. He is last seen being chased out by the BloodClan cats. : : ''The Heart of a Warrior '' Coming Soon'' Trivia *Ice appears as a black and white tom in A Clan in Need''Revealed in ''A Clan in Need, page 71, despite being previously described as a gray tom. Character Pixels Family Members Brothers: :Barley:Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 138 :Snake: Status Unknown Sister: :Violet: Living (confirmed by Erin Hunter) Tree References and Citations Category:BloodClan Cat Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:A Clan in Need characters